For the Love of a Dog
by TheLordismyGod
Summary: Sherman wants a dog, but how will Mr. Peabody react?
1. The Problem

**Hi everyone, so this is my first ever fanfic. I have spent a great deal of time on this and am actually quite proud of it and it turned out better than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy it, onto the story…**

* * *

"Great, this going to take longer than I thought" Peabody said as he dusted himself off. His normally immaculate white fur was covered with streaks of black here and there. He was in his penthouse garage leaning over the moped that he would usually use to drive Sherman to and from school. Normally it was whole but on this particular day, it was in bits and pieces, the sidecar was completely disconnected and the main bit was completely dismantled. Peabody had been trying to find the problem and fix it all morning and part of the afternoon. Yesterday the moped had just stopped while he and Sherman were driving home from school and Peabody had had to drift to the side of the road and then call a tow truck as he and Sherman couldn't push it all the way home themselves. Today was a Friday in May so the weather was pleasant. He looked at the digital clock over the doorway. "If I start walking now I should make it just as Sherman is getting out of school…."

* * *

"Well why don't you just ask him?" Penny Peterson, Sherman's best friend asked him.

"Because I'm not sure how he'll react, I think he'll probably be angry or offended because he IS a dog too" The redheaded boy replied.

They were standing outside the school waiting for their respective parent(s) to come and get them. Sherman had been conversing with Penny over the past few days about asking Mr. Peabody for a pet. Penny had recently gotten a cat and Sherman had come over to her house to see it. It was right then and there that he decided he did not like cats.

"So why don't you like Cuddles?" she asked again.

"I've already told you Penny, there is something about the way she looks at me and rubs against me like she's up to something, and I think I'm allergic because my nose started itching after I left"

"Oh come on, cats are cuddly and don't mean you any harm, that's why I named her that"

"Well I don't want a hamster, or any other kind of rodent, and I don't want any kind of reptile such as a lizard. You can't DO things with those kinds of animals, like run, play fetch, that kind of thing. Which leaves ….. a dog. And Mr. Peabody certainly isn't going to stop and be my pet for a day when I ask him"

"Yeah, that's true…" She and him both remembered that day that Sherman had struck up a bet with Mr. Peabody to become Sherman's pet for the day, he had lost it and had to be Sherman's pet for the whole day, which he had not taken a liking to, having to put away all his usual pride and dignity.

"You should just ask him, I mean it's just a question, what harm can it do?"

"Ask who what?" Mr. Peabody said from the sidewalk.

"Mr. Peabody! Uh, were you not able to fix the moped?" said Sherman.

"No, it's still in pieces in the garage, I think the fuel line broke but I'm having a hard time getting to it to replace it. So I decided to walk today since it's such a beautiful day to come get you" He replied as he finally reached them.

"Oh! I see my parents, bye Sherman, bye Mr. Peabody!" Penny cried as she ran to her parent's car.

"Bye Penny" they both said.

"So" Mr. Peabody clapped his paws together. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure"

The walk home was spent in conversation mostly about how Sherman's day went, as usual, but Peabody couldn't help but notice that Sherman had something else on his mind besides school.

They were nearing a pet store and Sherman decided that this is as good a time as any to ask the question that had been eating at him for the past few days.

"Uh, Mr. Peabody?" he said as they neared the pet store.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"CanIgetadog?"

The words fell out faster than he meant them to.

They both stopped walking. Peabody noticed Sherman looking longingly at one of the puppies in the shop window. "Sherman what have I told you about talking too fast?"

"Sorry. Can I… uh, can I get a dog?"

"Like, you know, a pet?" he added quickly.

He watched Peabody's face carefully, trying to see what emotion it betrayed before the dog actually spoke. Peabody looked from Sherman to the puppy and then back to Sherman again. In those few seconds Sherman thought he saw a hint of anger, followed by sadness.

"Um, no, I don't think so Sherman"

"But Penny has a cat and a lot of my other friends at school have a pet, I think 8 must be the proper age to get one and I promise you won't have to do anything to take care of it. I'll be responsible-" He said as he gestured to the puppy in the shop window.

"I said NO, Sherman" he interrupted.

"Is it because you're a dog too?" Sherman knew he went too far after that. Peabody's face was the epitome of anger as he shouted "No, it's not because I'm a dog!"

"Then why?"

"Because…I uh, don't… want one"

The rest of the walk home was spent in awkward silence. They reached the penthouse and entered the elevator. Sherman stood there wishing that Peabody would put some music in it to cover up the awkward silence that was currently reigning in the elevator.

"Since tonight's Friday I'm making pizza, what kind do you want?" Peabody broke the silence.

"Supreme" was Sherman's one word answer.

They both exited the elevator and Sherman headed for his room, Peabody for the kitchen to make said pizza.

In the kitchen, Peabody started getting mushrooms, peppers and onions out of the fridge.

"_Why can't you just tell him Peabody? He needs to know why"_

He brought the vegetables over to the counter and grabbed a knife from the knife holder and began chopping the pepper.

"_Ever since the time continuum incident where I…. almost lost him. And after that when I told him I loved him… I just need to explain the whole thing, that's what I'm going to do_"

He finished making the pizza and inserted it into the oven "Sherman!" he called. Soon Sherman came trudging through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you…about today"

"Ok" Sherman sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter and waited. Peabody joined him moments later and began speaking.

"Sherman first of all, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You know I've always had a hard time dealing with emotions and feelings. And today just set them off more than normal"

Peabody sighed "Before I found you I was a cold, distant person to anyone I met because I had buried my feelings so deep that I had no idea if they were still there anymore"

"Why did you do that?" Sherman asked him.

"Well mostly because of rejection, rejection can do that to a person. During my years at the adoption center, I guess my ability to speak and relate with humans possibly on an emotional level is what caused them to reject me. I would go out to see all the children and hope to get adopted but they would pass me by because I spoke to them or even get scared and thought I was a "freak of nature" as most of them would call me. But whenever I saw any of the other dogs getting adopted I would see something in both the child's and the dog's eyes, I didn't know what it was…but I knew it was something I wanted so desperately, but I never got it because no one would adopt me. Do you know what it was, Sherman?" He said as he smiled at him.

"I think so, it was love wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's what it was.… so I decided to go life alone, not interact with anyone. I figured I would help the human race anyway I can, that way maybe some will consider me a 'part' of it. If children treated me like this then adults probably will too. But I always felt this emptiness that never seemed to fill, no matter how much I accomplished, or how much I acquired. Finding you, Sherman was the catalyst that slowly began filling that emptiness, although it took about 7 ½ years to fill it completely I would say" He laughed lightly. "You remember the day after the time continuum incident? When I told you I love you?"

Sherman smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Was that the first time I ever told you?"

Sherman flashed his signature smile, equivalent to the one he had given Mr. Peabody that same day. "Yes, but I knew you loved me even before that"

Mr. Peabody smiled "Ever since I found you Sherman, you've been chipping away at the cage, hole, or whatever we should call that thing that held my emotions and feelings. And that day I would say was the day when the last piece was chipped away. I've never felt so good Sherman as I did after that and have since been excited to tell you I love you even more. So, to begin making up for 7 ½ years…..I love you Sherman"

Sherman smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Mr. Peabody"

"Today, when you said you wanted a dog, I guess I became like those people in those soap operas I hate so much. I became jealous. I didn't want to lose your affection to some common canine"

Sherman started. "You thought I would stop loving you?" He laughed. "That could never happen. You're my dad, you've taken care of me, helped me, and I don't think I could love any dog I get more than you"

"Oh" Peabody figured there's probably still a lot to learn about emotions and feelings and with Sherman being a human he would probably be the best place to start. "Well then I guess you can get one, because that's all I was really worried about"

"Really Mr. Peabody?! Thank you!" Sherman threw his arms around Peabody in a hug again.

"Just know that having a dog is a big responsibility you will have to be very responsible with it, feed it, clean up after it, take it on walks, and play with it"

"I know, I will be"

"I know you will" Peabody smiled, thinking about the day Sherman had flown the WABAC by himself for the third time to save the universe.

They both heard the timer for the pizza buzz, and Mr. Peabody got up and scooped it out of the oven.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starved" replied Sherman smiling.


	2. The Solution

**I'm back! Here is the second (and final chapter) of For the Love of a Dog. Many people have asked and it's been a long time coming but I finally got around to doing it and hopefully it's to your liking. Enjoy.**

* * *

They were sitting at the breakfast table the next day, both enjoying the pancakes Peabody had made when he said "So have you decided on the type of dog you want to get?"

Sherman had thought long and hard the night before while lying in bed what dog he wanted to get and he thought he wanted to get the one he had seen in the shop window, but he wasn't sure.

"I don't know, Mr. Peabody. I think I would like the one we saw yesterday in the shop window, it looked cute, but there may be others that I would like more" He grabbed the syrup container and poured more syrup on his already syrup soaked pancakes.

"Sherman, I think that's enough syrup, I don't want you to get a stomachache" Peabody said as he watched Sherman with a raised eyebrow.

Sherman looked up at him and smiled, mouth bulging. "But iffs so good"

Peabody chuckled and shook his head, smiling. "First of all, don't talk with your mouth full, Sherman, it's not polite. Secondly, I was thinking we could go there today and take a look at some of them, if you wanted to do that?" He looked at Sherman expectantly.

Sherman swallowed and took a large swig of milk. "Thanks Mr. Peabody! Yes, I would love to!"

"Although we will have to shop for it first" Peabody said, taking a bite of the bacon that he had also prepared.

Sherman gave him a quizzical look. "Shopping? You mean dogs eat human food too?"

Peabody laughed. "No, no Sherman, this penthouse is not equipped to house a member of the feral canine species. We'll have to get it dog food, yes, but also things like chew toys so it doesn't chew the furniture, a ball for playing fetch, and a kennel, where it will sleep at night, because I am NOT letting it sleep on your bed or in your room, Sherman" He gave Sherman a stern look and Sherman knew better than to argue.

"And then there's you, it'll be completely and utterly your responsibility Sherman. You'll have to feed and water it, give it exercise, and play fetch with it. It will take up a lot of your time. It's much like taking care of a baby…."

Sherman could have sworn he saw his father get a faraway look in his eyes as he looked at Sherman before he brought himself back to the present.

"Anyways, I have some things I need to do before we go, perhaps you should use my computer and research the types of dogs there are and what things to get for it"

Sherman smiled. "Sure thing Mr. Peabody!" He quickly gathered his plate and silverware up and dropped it in the sink in the kitchen. He then spent the next hour or so looking at the different types of dogs there are and decided that he wanted a golden retriever, they were the most common and worked best with families. He then moved on to what types of toys to get and a kennel for it. Mr. Peabody came in just as he was looking at a large kennel.

"I see you've decided on a large breed of dog?" Peabody deduced as he stopped behind Sherman.

"Yes, it'll be a puppy but it will get bigger" Sherman replied as he turned around to face him.

"Well, let's go" Peabody said as he headed for the elevator

Mr. Peabody decided to take his special car as there was no way they would fit all the items they were going to get in the moped.

They exited the elevator at the ground floor and walked over to the garage door. Peabody unlocked it and they both entered. They walked over to the car and got in. As they drove, Peabody asked Sherman, "Have you decided what type of dog you want to get?"

"A golden retriever, they are the third most popular dog breed and love to play. I'm just going to take a look and see what they have, the personalities of each one in person" Sherman replied.

After a few minutes they finally reached the pet supplies store and Peabody parked and they both got out.

As they entered the shop, the man at the counter looked up and smiled.

"Why hello, Mr. Peabody, what brings you in here today?"

Sherman turned to him with an incredulous look. "When do you come here!?"

Peabody looked at him and smiled. "You'd be amazed at the things I do and the places I go when you're at school, Sherman"

"But what would you want here? I thought you didn't want to be like other dogs?"

"Just because I don't want to be like them doesn't mean I give up everything a dog does, I come here occasionally for dog treats and….squeaky toys"

Sherman stifled a giggle as they approached the counter and Peabody looked up at the man. "Hello Mr. Raynerson, we are actually here for Sherman today, he's getting a puppy. We are buying the necessary items...and maybe a few other things" he added, glancing at Sherman.

"Awesome, well you know the store, let me know when you're finished" he said with a smile.

"We will, thank you" Peabody bowed to him as Sherman walked over to the leashes.

They spent the next hour or so picking out leashes, food, a kennel, and toys. Sherman particularly liked a ball that lit up when you bounced it, and a red leash and collar. They found a good sized kennel and grabbed the dog food on the way over to the counter. After they paid Mr. Raynerson helped them carry the items out and load them into the car.

Peabody thanked him and they started driving off toward the pet store that they had passed yesterday.

Peabody parked and they both got out.

As they entered the store Sherman got an earful. There were birds twittering, barks, meows, and quite a few other noises he couldn't identify.

He followed Peabody over to the counter where a rather bored looking girl with black hair sat with headphones on.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Peabody waved trying to get her attention.

She finally noticed him and took her headphones off.

"Who are you?!" She looked rather startled at a dog addressing her, as if he should be in one of the cages that lined the store.

"My name is Mr. Peabody, I'm sure you've heard of me?"

"Oh. I think so. What do you need?" she replied.

"Sherman here wants to take a look at the puppies" He held a paw out to Sherman.

"Oh sure, they're in the back in the pen. Just let me know which one you want" She shrugged rather unhelpfully toward the back of the store.

"Oh…thank you" Peabody replied slowly as he looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Clearly she doesn't like her job here" Sherman whispered to him as they walked toward the back of the store.

"Well then let's make it as easy as possible on her, shall we?" He said.

They found the puppy pen nestled against the back wall of the store, in between the cat and dog cages.

There were about 5 or 6 golden retriever puppies inside. Some were sleeping and some were playing with each other but as soon as Mr. Peabody and Sherman came into sight they all immediately came up to the edge of the cage and started barking and yipping, each eager to be the one to be adopted.

Sherman clambered inside and sat down. Immediately he was overrun with the puppies jumping up and licking his face. He laughed and tried avoiding their tongues but eventually gave in and lay down, the puppies all clambering over him.

Mr. Peabody laughed as he leaned on the edge of the pen. "They all seem to like you Sherman, but you know we can't take them all"

"I know" he heard coming from the pile of puppies. Sherman sat up. "I don't know, maybe this one, it seems to like me"

One of the puppies was still trying to jump up and lick Sherman's face. He picked it up and looked it.

"Maybe you" he said to it. As if in response, the puppy yipped at him.

"Yes, I like this one" Sherman said.

"What gender is it?" Peabody asked.

Sherman checked. "Female"

He looked at Peabody and frowned. "That won't be a problem….. will it?"

"Oh no, they're all spayed and neutered"

Sherman picked it up and they walked over to the counter. After a lengthy process that involved mostly adoption paperwork by Mr. Peabody with the store worker and the holding of a squirming puppy by Sherman, they finally walked out to the car and got inside. Mr. Peabody drove back to the penthouse and Sherman placed the puppy in her new kennel. They carried her and all the dog toys and food they had also procured to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

"So what are you going to name her?" Peabody asked Sherman as they got out of the elevator.

Sherman smiled and placed the kennel on the floor and opened it. "Here you go, Fleaba, here's your new home" he said. The newly dubbed 'Fleaba' dashed out and started exploring the penthouse.

Peabody raised a questioning eyebrow. "Fleaba? That's not a normal dog name I've ever heard"

"Yeah, 'Flea-ba McEntire' " He said as he fell to the floor, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

Peabody smiled and chuckled demurely at his son. "I get it"

Fleaba walked over to Mr. Peabody and looked at him and let out a short bark.

"She's probably wondering what in the world another dog is doing on its hind legs" Sherman giggled.

Fleaba then proceeded to walk behind Peabody and attempt to sniff his backside.

"Hey! No! Sit!" he said jumping away.

Sherman fell to the floor again in laughter. "Well you ARE a dog, Mr. Peabody, and she is too, and that's how dogs identify each other"

"I KNOW that Sherman, she will just have to learn that I am not like her, and will not be treated as one" He said, straightening his bow tie and glasses, which had gone askew when he jumped.

"Well she seems to enjoy her new home" Peabody said as he leaned down and petted Fleaba as she licked his face.

"Yes, I think she does" Sherman smiled.

**The End**


End file.
